Lovely wedding
by Amyranda
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la noche de los fuegos artificiales, Otani sin duda alguna odia las bodas y eso es a causa de sus propias inseguridades, Koizumi se encuentra deprimida todos sus amigos están comprometidos y casándose, y ella no sabe si ella y Otani darán el siguiente paso. Lamento si cometí errores, pido perdón por ello, es mi primera historia :).


Estaban entrando a la recepción, Risa llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul, con un collar delicado de cristales blancos, su cabello estaba arreglado con unos risos, se veía realmente hermosa, pero, había algo que le molestaba a Otani, era el hecho de que Risa llevaba zapatillas. Koizumi jamás utilizaba zapatos altos, Otani sabía que Koizumi lo hacía para no hacer énfasis en su altura, pero el hecho de que no lo hiciera le recordaba más su altura. Buscaron su mesa, Otani realmente odiaba las bodas, ¿Por qué Koizumi lo había obligado a venir? ''esa idiota'' pensó, el motivo porque odiaba las bodas era que a pesar de llevar juntos ya diez años como novios, no había tenido el valor suficiente de proponerle matrimonio a su amada Koizumi, le costaba de sobre manera ser romántico con ella, ''soy un cobarde'' pensó para sí mismo. Esta boda además le molestaba de sobre manera, era la boda de Akechin la amiga de primaria de Koizumi, la misma con la que se encontraron hace diez años, a la que Koizumi dijo –solo es un amigo-, recordó esas palabras con desagrado, recordando también la respuesta de la tal Akechin, -Risa, siempre decía que no quería salir con un chico más bajo que ella-, Otani se perdió en sus recuerdos hasta que un manotazo en su cabeza lo devolvió al presente.

-Me estas escuchando idiota- grito Koizumi.

-Este.., si…¿Perdón que decías?- contesto Otani

-¿No te parece una boda hermosa?, es tan romántico ¿No crees?- dijo Koizumi, poniendo una de esas extrañas expresiones faciales tan propias de ella.

-Supongo, es una boda, todas te parecen románticas- Respondio con desgano, era obvio que odiaba las bodas.

Sin duda alguna Otani detestaba cuando Koizumi hablaba de lo hermosas y geniales que estaban las bodas, le recordaba que era un inútil que no le proponía matrimonio, Nobu y Nakao habían sido los primeros en contraer matrimonio hace cuatro años , Chiaharu y Suzuki se habían jurado amor eterno hace tres años, y Koizumi y Otani, bueno, seguían llamándose por su apellido.

Cuando acabó la boda, Otani llevo a Koizumi a su casa y regresó prontamente a la suya, Entro a su habitación, se quito la corbata, se recostó en su cama y mirando el techo, empezó cuestionarse de la misma manera que lo hacía hace diez años cuando trataba de descifrar qué sentimientos tenia hacia Koizumi, hoy ya no tenía duda sobre eso, estaba más que claro el hecho de que la amaba, necesitaba a Koizumi, -Koizumi- susurro, pero ¿por qué no tenía el valor de proponerle matrimonio? ¿Qué era lo que le aterraba tanto? ¿Por qué últimamente había vuelto a sentirse inseguro con su estatura?... se acerco a su mesa de noche y sacó una pequeña caja forrada con seda negra, la abrió, y observo cuidadosamente la sortija, ''Soy un idiota, inseguro''.

Se recostó mirando el techo de su habitación mientras pensaba ''Otani idiota'', tomo su celular y procedió a llamar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Nobu-Chan.

-Hola,Nobu-

-¿Qué sucede Risa?- contesto su amiga -¿ Estas llorando?

Risa no se había percatado de sus lagrimas y entra sollozos contesto –si-.

-Voy para allá- contesto Nobu.

Cuando Nobu llego a casa de Koizumi la encontró rodeada de la típica aura negra que la acompañaba en sus momentos de depresión.

-¿Qué sucede risa?- Pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

-Otani, ese Idiota- Contesto Risa, mientras decía otras cosas que nadie podría jamás llegar a comprender, excepto Nobu, quien entendía lo que sucedía con Risa.

Risa se encontraba frustrada, Otani no le proponía matrimonio, y eso la estaba volviendo loca, empezaba a conjugar en su mente una serie de motivos por los cuales él no lo hacía, ''seguramente ya no me quiere',' '' se ha enamorado de alguien mejor que yo'' pensaba. Su ringtone le indicó que estaba entrando una llamada a su teléfono, Nobu lo tomo ya que su amiga no se encontraba en el mejor estado emocional como para atender la llamada, cuando visualizo el nombre de Otani, lo corto inmediatamente.

-¿Quién era?- Alcanzó a entender Nobu entre los sollozos de su amiga.

-Un número desconocido, por eso no respondí- Contesto Nobu.

Después de varias horas viendo a Risa jugando como idiota sus clásicos juegos de simulación de amor, que había empezado a jugar otra vez cuando el hecho de que Otani no le propusiera matrimonio comenzó a preocuparle, lucía exactamente como en su adolescencia, para ser exactos la época en que Otani no correspondía sus sentimientos , era como una especie de Zombie llorón; Nobu daba gracias al cielo de que ella se hubiera quedado dormida, la cubrió con una manta, apagó la consola y la tv, y bajo a la cocina; mientras se preparaba un poco de café, prosiguió a llamar al culpable del colapso emocional de su mejor amiga.

-¿Hola?- contestó adormitado Otani.

-Tú, pedazo de imbécil- Gruño Nobu.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto desconcertado Otani.

-Tú, pedazo de imbécil- Volvio a gruñir Nobu - ¿Acasó tienes idea de cómo se encuentra Risa?

- ¿Nobu?, ¿Eres tu?... eh, este, le llame hace ratos, pero no respondió, creo que está dormida, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Dijo el idiota Otani

- Tú, pedazo de imbécil- Dijo por tercera vez Nobu, esta vez sin gritar- ¡No es eso a lo que me refiero! Tienes idea de cómo se encuentra Risa, ha llorado toda la noche, y el culpable eres tú.

-¿Koizumi?, ¿Qué sucede?, no entiendo- Dijo Otani confundido.

-Odio a los hombres inseguros, tú tienes a Risa cuestionándose tus sentimientos, por ti ella llora la mayoría de las noches, ¿Por qué no te decides?, han estado juntos por diez años, acaso tienes dudas aún- manifestó enérgicamente Nobu, desde secundaria había odiado la inseguridad de Otani, pero lo que más odiaba de la inseguridad de Otani era que afectaba completamente el animo de Risa.

-Yo, yo, yo- Tartamudeó Otani, no encontraba las palabras para refutar lo dicho por Nobu, ella tenía razón.

-Otani imbécil- Nobu chan cortó la llamada, prontamente recibió un texto, _nos vemos mañana en el café de siempre._

Nobu miraba a Otani con gesto de reprobación, Otani se refugiaba en su americano, tenía miedo de lo que le diría a Nobu.

-Habla gusano asqueroso- Abrió la conversación Nobu, estaba más que claro que se encontraba del peor de los humores, primero por el estado emocional de su amiga, segundo porque debido al mismo estado emocional de Risa no había dormido anoche cuidándola.

- Sabes que soy el hombre más inseguro del planeta, y aparte de eso soy idiota- dijo lentamente Otani, mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su café.

-No me digas…- dijo sarcásticamente Nobu.

-En toda mi relación con Koizumi siempre arruino todo, no sé la verdad el porqué esa jirafa continua conmigo, soy un idiota, en serio quiero dar el siguiente pasó, pero me aterra, aún tengo complejos con mi altura, Koizumi jamás usa zapatos altos para no marcar aún más nuestra diferencia de alturas, lo qué hace que me cuestione ¿seré lo suficiente bueno para ella?, ella se perderá de muchas cosas por estar conmigo… además cuando estoy con ella me vuelvo muy torpe, pero no un torpe adorable, soy un torpe idiota, siempre digo algo inadecuado… yo no estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer al estar con Koizumi- dijo el chico mientras sonrojaba.

-Solo Risa puede decidir si eres lo suficiente bueno para ella ¿no crees?- dijo Nobu mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al mejor amigo de su ahora esposo, -La pregunta es ¿Quieres verdaderamente estar con Risa?-

-Amo a Koizumi, definitivamente quiero compartir mi vida con ella- dijo mientras observaba su taza de café y volvía el color a su rostro,- Pero tengo problemas para expresar lo que siento por ella, yo, yo, yo, tengo planeado pedirle que sea mi esposa desde hace un año- dijo esto último torpemente mientras extendía hacia Nobu la cajita que contenía el anillo, Nobu se sorprendió al saber desde hace cuanto Otani pensaba en jurarle amor eterno a Risa,- Sinceramente me he acobardado todas las veces en que he tratado de proponerle matrimonio, su cumpleaños 27, el pasado San Valentín, en muchas de nuestras cenas, pero siempre termino acobardando-

-¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?- Pregunto la chica.

-Porque soy tan cobarde, sabía que si les contaba a ustedes, ustedes me presionarían a hacerlo.- Dijo, mientras recordaba todas las veces que sus amigos habían ''auxiliado'' su vida amorosa.

-Nobu, Otani- Dijo la clienta que acababa de entrar que para sorpresa de Otani se trataba del objeto de la conversación, Koizumi Risa.

-Ko, Ko, Koizumi- tartamudeó Otani, -¿Qué, Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el chico con la cara tan pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Nobu me envió un mensaje hace algunos momentos de que me reuniera aquí con ustedes, por suerte me encontraba cerca- dijo la chica pelirroja mientras el castaño miraba a Nobu la cual lo miraba con gesto malévolo, sin duda alguna ella lo había planeado todo, ''tipico de Nobu'' pensó.

-Otani, tiene algo que decirte, por lo que me retirare- dijo Nobu mientras se levantaba de la mesa con una risa maliciosa, al salir le guiño un ojo a Otani mientras gesticulaba con sus labios _ánimo._

Otani reía nerviosamente, mientras guardaba la cajita en su chaqueta y observaba a Koizumi.

-¿Qué quieres decirme Otani?- Pregunto la chica.

-E, e ,este, Nobu… exageraba, no tengo nada urgente que decir, solo, solo quería decirte, que, este, ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?, pienso cambiar mi teléfono jejejeje.- Dijo torpemente el chico.

-¿Eso era todo?, Idiota, pensé que se trataba de algo importante, tanto show por un celular-

-¡Callate amazona!- Grito Otani mientras se ponía de pie, -Para mí es importante estar a día con la tecnología-

- ¿Desde cuando eres un geek enano?- Pregunto Koizumi arcando la ceja

-Eso, ¡eso no importa!- Grito Otani, luego se escudo en su café.

Después de terminar su café, Otani y Koizumi decidieron caminar por el parque, era otoño por lo que estaba helado y la blusa que llevaba Koizumi era un poco ligera.

-Tengo frío- dijo Koizumi.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo Otani despreocupadamente.

-¡Que me des tu chaqueta idiota!- gruño Koizumi, lanzando una mirada asesina a su novio.

-¿Porqué haría eso?- Dijo Otani.

-¡Porque soy tu novia, y eso hacen los chicos por sus chicas!- Grito Koizumi, a sus 27 años aún se comportaban de esa manera tan infantil.

-Por las chicas lindas tal vez, no por gigantonas gritonas- refutó Otani, Koizumi recibió esas palabras como un golpe a su en estos momentos baja autoestima.

-¡Me voy a casa!, No te soporto ¡Idiota!- sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos, ''jamas piensa que soy linda, para él solo soy eso, una gigantona gritona'', caminaba tan rápido, que no observaba el camino por lo que tropezó, ''ya no soporto esto, idiota Otani'' en ese momento no pudo detener sus lagrimas. De pronto alguien la rodeaba con una chaqueta, era Otani.

-Perdón por comportarme como un idiota, y como un patán- tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. –Por supuesto que te daré mi chaqueta-.

-Idiota- Dijo Koizumi, mientras se aferraba al chico.

Al llegar a su casa, sacudió la chaqueta de Otani antes de colgarla, ''se me olvido devolvérsela a ese idiota'', ante el movimiento de una de las bolsas de la chaqueta cayo una cajita negra, '' ¿Qué es esto?'' pensó mientras la recogía.

Llego a su casa, se arrojo a su sofá ''esa idiota es tan adorable'' pensó mientras buscaba el control de la tv, en el canal estaban dando _eclipse, _Otani odiaba estas películas, Koizumi lo había llevado a la fuerza a ver las premieres de todas estas, era una fanática de _Twilight_, era justo la escena en que Edward le proponía matrimonio a Bella, ''Odio a este tipo, ¿cómo puede proponerle matrimonio tan tranquilamente? Maldito vampiro.'' De pronto recordó, había dejado el anillo en su chaqueta y su chaqueta la tenía Koizumi, ''esa idiota tiene el anillo''. Salió de su casa hecho un desastre, comenzó a correr hacia la casa de su novia, no podía permitirse que ella viera el anillo, '' ¿Por qué diablos no saqué el anillo antes de darle la chaqueta?'' Nakao tiene razón, soy demasiado distraido''.

Finalmente llego a la casa de Koizumi, levanto la mirada, en la puerta estaba ella sentada con la chaqueta en una mano y la cajita en la otra.

-Otani- dijo la chica, -¿Acaso corriste hasta aquí?, olvidaste esto y eso- dijo mientras arrojaba a Otani los dos objetos.

-¿Por casualidad viste el contenido de la cajita?- Pregunto Otani mientras el color subía a su rostro.

-Si- Contesto Koizumi, mientras caminaba hacia Otani con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Acaso no te enseñaron a no ver las pertenencias de otros!- Grito Otani sin que el color abandonara su cara.

-¡No fue mi culpa la cajita rodó mientras colgaba la chaqueta!- se defendió Koizumi.

-¡¿Por qué rayos la abriste idiota?!-

-Me dio curiosidad, ¡enano tonto!- Las lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar de Koizumi- Yo lamento haberlo visto, no fue mi intención- Se sonrojo, Otani pensó lo adorable que se veía Koizumi mientras se enojaba, siempre le había gustado ese lado de Koizumi, más bien le gustaban todos los lados de ella, '' si no tomo valor ahora y lo hago nunca lo hare, tarde o temprano podría echarlo a perder y podría perderla a ella para siempre''.

-Yo, Koizumi, yo- Otani se tropezaba en sus palabras nunca le era fácil hablarle románticamente a Koizumi- Risa..- Koizumi se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Otani- … yo, ¡te amo! Lamento no decírtelo tan seguido, me cuesta expresar lo que siento por ti, ¡te amo! Nobu tenía razón yo quería preguntarte algo- se arrodillo mientras decía lo último,- Koizumi Risa ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? Sé que soy un idiota y probablemente no te merezco, yo enserio quiero estar contigo para siempre, porque como dije hace diez años no puedo estar sin ti Koizumi, yo, yo, yo quiero ser completamente tuyo, ¡Olvida eso ultimo! Yo, yo, yo no sé que más decir, te amo Risa.-

Koizumi no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, rara vez Otani le decía algo tan romantico, Koizumi no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, que decir su corazón latía tan rápidamente, la impresión era tan grande, todo empezó a oscurecerse.

Despertó en su cama ''que hermoso sueño, ojala hubiera sido verdad'' pensó

-¡Koizumi! ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado Otani.

-Fue tan real- dijo Koizumi, -Me hubiera gustado que fuera real-, dijo koizumi mientras recordaba las dulces palabras que Otani había dicho en su sueño.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto preocupado Otani.

-Nada, un sueño-, dijo Koizumi mientras sonreía tiernamente a su novio.

Otani cuido de ella toda la noche, Risa se sintió muy feliz de ese gesto de su novio.

Al siguiente día, Otani la despertó.

-Buenos días, prepare el desayuno- dijo Otani mientras le tendía una gran sonrisa.

Koizumi bajo con Otani a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver que el desayuno inclusive incluía un pequeño florero al centro con dos rosas blancas, ambos charlaron en el desayuno de su tema favorito de conversación, umibozu, terminaron de desayunar y un silencio envolvió la habitación hasta que Otani decidió romperlo.

-Aun no has contestado mi pregunta- dijo con su rostro del color de un semáforo, se encontraba entre rojo por la vergüenza y verde de los nervios.

-¿Qué pregunta?- dijo Koizumi tratando de recordar alguna pregunta a la cual no había dado respuesta pero no encontró otra más que la de su sueño.

- ¡No me hagas repetirlo idiota, tu sabes perfectamente cual pregunta!- Grito Otani.

-¡¿Así les gritas a tus alumnos cuando no saben una respuesta?! Eres un pésimo sensei.- dijo la chica

-¿De que hablas? Yo soy un grandioso sensei, todos me aman, además esto no viene al caso… tu sabes lo que pregunte antes de que te desmayaras- dijo el chico semáforo mientras sostenía el anillo en sus temblorosos dedos.

''entonces no fue un sueño, fue real'' Era el anillo que Koizumi había soñado, una banda ancha de oro que sostenía un diamante en forma ovalada, no había duda era el de su sueño, solo que eso no fue un sueño fue real, las palabras de amor de Otani eran reales, no pudo evitar algunas lagrimas.

-Otani- respondió la chica- levantándose de su silla mientras se colocaba cerca de Otani, - Te amo, la respuesta es si, eres el pequeño idiota que amo, el único que ha existido para mí-, Otani sonrio ante la respuesta mientras deslizaba el anillo en la mano izquiera de Koizum, cuando el anillo estaba en su dedo Koizumi tomo a Otani de su camisa exactamente como lo había hecho el día del accidente del arroz cuando ella exigía que él le devolviera sus labios , levanto a Otani y le propinó un beso dulce y eufórico, beso al que Otani respondió, aferrándose de la cintura de su amada mientras trataba de acercarla más a él, la amaba y está feliz porqué a partir de ese día él sería completamente de ella y ella sería completamente de él.

-Te amo Risa- dijo el chico cuando se separaron de su beso.

-Te amo Atsushi- dijo Risa

-¡No te burles idiota!- gruño Otani

-¿Qué? Dentro de poco me llamare Otani también, no puedo seguir diciendo Otani, sería raro Idiota- respondió Risa.

-Buen punto, tienes toda la razón Otani Risa- Dijo el chico, mientras jalaba a la chica hacia él para besarla.

***Fin***


End file.
